1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a device using liquid crystal or the like, in which a voltage amplitude of a data line is suppressed.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device such as a device using liquid crystal or the like, a pixel capacitance (liquid crystal capacitance) is provided at intersections between scanning lines and data lines. When an AC drive of the pixel capacitances is required, voltage of a data signal fluctuates between both polarities and therefore elements of a data-line-driving circuit supplying data signals to a data line need to have a resistance characteristic against the voltage amplitude, which is disadvantageous for power-consumption point of view. In order to suppress the voltage amplitude of a data line, there has been proposed technology in which an auxiliary capacitance is provided parallel to pixel capacitance and a capacitance line is driven with a two-value voltage in synchronization with selection of the scanning line, the capacitance line which being commonly connected to the auxiliary capacitance of each row is developed (see JP-A-2002-196358). A capacitance-line-driving circuit applying one voltage value of the two-value voltage to the capacitance line has a latch circuit operating in synchronization with selection of the scanning line, and applies one voltage value of the two-value voltage to the capacitance line according to a latch result.